


Way to hell

by Luciferieee



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gift of Life, Hand Jobs, Homesickness, Insecurity, M/M, Memories, Names, Rimming, Smut, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferieee/pseuds/Luciferieee
Summary: Dr. Marco Reus, young biochemist and one of Dr. Beckett's assistants likes to play 'catch me' with his Wraith friends to keep himself in shape after long hours in lab. One day is Marco captured by a hostile Wraith officer who enjoyed hunting him so much that let implant a transmitter into Marco's back and makes the young doctor his personal runner. During one of their hunts is Marco attacked by another Wraith but his owner comes to his rescue in time and takes Marco to his Hive afterwards to look after his injuries.But things get out of hands after Marco gets his treatment and both of them need to deal with their new situation and most importantly have to face their feelings.





	1. The Gift of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night❤️  
> The idea of writing a little something for you was gnawing in my head for a rather long time, but there was always something that kept me from doing so. Mostly the fact that, well, I can't write... :)  
> But here I am, publishing my first story ever (not to mention that said story is a shameless smut) and hoping that you will like your little surprise and that it will help you to forget your hardships for a while.  
> I didn't expected to write story for you about Wraith, I was always thinking about Marco and Erik, but I was musing how would Erik look like a Wraith lately and this is what came from those thoughts.  
> This story is meant to be bring you joy, so if you're not comfortable with anything, let me know, I will delete it immediately without feeling offend. :*
> 
> This story is set in your amazing Universe of Pegasus Alliance, because there's no better place for Wraith and humans to live together.
> 
> This story has no beta, so there certainly will be some mistakes. I am sorry for them :|

"Nooo-ooooohhhhh!" Marco's desperate shout of disapproval turned into a loud moan as warm tentacles of delicious life-force spread from his chest to every single part of his with pain throbbing body. The young man with red- golden hair bit his lips to keep his sounds of pleasure inside, he definitely wouldn't show that damn Wraith how much he was enjoying this unwanted gift. 

He explicitly told the Wraith officer that he does not wish to receive the Gift of life unless his life was in danger and the Wraith with delicate features agreed to his wish. But what else could he expect from a hostile Wraith than to deceive him at the first opportunity and healing his broken leg and bruised ribs with the Gift of life. Obviously the hunter wanted his personal runner ready for another hunt imidiately insted of waiting for Marco's injuries to heal natural way for weeks.

Another wave of pure bliss washed over the young man taking away the remaining traces of pain and leaving his body shivering with need. 

With need he tried so hard to supress during previous weeks.

The need to feel this particular Wraith as close as only possible... But he couldn't betray Atlantis and Second Alliance like this. He couldn't give in to his desire for the hostile Wraith officer who made him his toy, his personal runner!

But his tries to resist the temptation turned into steam as his hunter send last stream of his exquisite life- force into Marco's body before he finaly withdrew his feeding hand from the well shaped chest. 

The same moment the young man with golden- green eyes jumped from the bed and straddled the wraith's lap, pressing himself hard against the strong body, his head spinning with forceful desire. " You damn Wraith! I told you not to use Gift of life on me, didn't I?!" Shouted Marco before he clashed his lips together with the irresistibly full lips of his surprised Wraith owner. He would pay for his impudence, that was for sure and he would hate himself afterwards for what he was going to do, but Marco couldn't care less, all he cared about was his lust. 

God, it felt so good. So fucking good. The wraith's lips were soft, the softest lips he ever kissed and Marco didn't hesitate for a moment before he pushed his tongue into the hunter's mouth, too gone to think about what he was doing anymore. He would end up in hell anyway, that was a given. 

The Wraith made a dark sound of pleasure deep in his throat and welcomed the curious and insistent tongue of his runner with ardor, embracing the young man tightly with his strong arms like being afraid that Marco would change his mind. 

But it didn't happen and soon both of them were panting heavily, their minds clouded with raw want and their bodies tingling with overwhelming desire. They pressed their heated torsos even closer, rubbing their erections against each other hungrily. 

Another embarrasingly loud moan escaped Marco's lips and the Wraith chuckled very pleased by the human's ardent reactions. The red- golden hair man growled angrily and started to tear the wraith's coat from the alluring body in some kind of revenge. The officer was more than eager to help and soon he was peeled not only from his coat but from his tight black shirt as well. 

And then Marco finally, finally saw his hunter's torso in all it's naked glory. Broad shoulders, muscular chest, well shaped abbs, slim waste and his arms... Elegant arms with long limbs. The sight so tempting that Marco's mind started to spin. 

"Fuck!" Marco's hoarsely groaned course earned him another smug snicker from the Wraith. The green bastard knew pretty well how attractive he was. But Marco didn't care, all he could care in his state about was to feel his Wraith deep in his body as soon as possible. 

HIS... Wraith?! 

Yeah, he would definitely end up in hell, but later, he had another things to do at the moment. 

"Do you have something we could use as lube?" This question silenced the still grinning Wraith immediately and started fire in his cat-like eyes. He grasped his arms around the young man with possessive growl, turned them around and pressed Marco into the mattress forcefully while his left hand searched in drawer of night stand for the one so needed item. When the officer finally found the bottle, Marco tore the lube out of the clawed hand and shoved the hunter out of the bed. 

"Get rid of your pants, now!" ordered the young man. He wasn't suppose to be the one giving orders, but his Wraith didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite. They were watching each other intently, while doing their tasks. The wraith started to strip impatiently and Marco tore away his own underwear, happy that he hadn't the opportunity to dress up after examination of his inujries. He lubed his fingers and shoved two of them into his secret core trying to prepare himself for his wraith lover hastily. 

"Oooohhhh!" This time the loud moans flying through cool air of the officer's bedroom belonged to both of them, the sight of the runner's flushed and in sweat glistening body too much for the Wraith to suppress his ardor. 

Marco watched his hunter stripping headlong the rest of his clothes and almost lost it right away the moment the thick and long wraith dick emerged from it's prison, proud and ready to claim him. 

The officer climbed back onto the bed and knelt between Marco's legs watching his preparation greedily, cupping his own balls and coating his hard member with lube with his clawed fingers, stroking his erection lazily in the time of his runner's fingering.  
Marco whimpered and add third finger to get ready for the gorgeous cock this goddamn Wraith called his own. 

It took only couple ins and outs until Marco pulled his fingers out of his hole and spread his legs even more in clear invitation. He was never as randy as he was at this moment and he felt like dying if he couldn't feel the wrait's dick deep in his body right now. To his luck the officer didn't waste a second and Marco could feel the lubed cock breaching his entrance and entering his secret core inch by inch. 

Marco cried out in delight, but before he could succumbed into his ecstasy the Wraith drew back just to nudge the young man's entrance playfully again, kissing Marco heatedly. 

The hunter was playing with his prey again. 

Marco snarled into the kiss and wraped his long legs around the wraith's slim waist and pushed him deep into his shiverig body. 

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes, oooohhh!" this was haven. Nothing ever felt so good and right and Marco lost himself in the pure bliss when his lover started pistoning in and out mercilessly right from the beginning. Their grunts and moans were filling the bedroom intermigling with sounds of two heated bodies crashing together in steady and frantic rhythm. 

Marco was getting closer with every thrust, his Wraith finding his prostate easily with his long and thick dick. Marco was shaking desperately, pulling his hunter even tighter to his tense body yearning for release from the incredible onslaught.  
Two more trusts and Marco was sent over the top untouched for the first time in his life. 

"Eriiik, my God, Eeeriiik!" Marco's cries of utter satisfaction were followed by victorious roar of his Wraith lover who shuddered through his own release filling secret core of his prey with hot seed and hiding his face in the crook of Marco's neck absolutely spend afterwards. 

They stayed like this for couple of minutes, clunged close to each other and waiting for their dizzy minds and oversensitive bodies to calm down. The moment much more intimate than their previous frantic coupling. 

After a while the Wraith rolled to the side and just then it sank in Marco's mind what had he done. God, it couldn't be that he screamed the name which popped in his head the moment he looked this Wraith into eyes for the very first time? 

He called his owner by a human name. 

FUCK.

Marco layed montionless, his eyes shut and just prayed that the Wraith was too gone to notice what happened, this whole situation was going to end in disaster even without such a complication.

But his hopes were vain, because he could feel the wraith's intenze gaze upon his flushed face and then the so dreaded words were spoken.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did you just call me by a human name?" 

FUCK. 

Where were the gates of hell to swallow him when Marco needed it most?


	2. The Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco called his Wraith owner by a human name during their unexpected and heated encounter.  
> How will his hunter react? Will he agree to his name or punish Marco instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night,  
> here is a second chapter of your story. I hope that it will bring smile on your face again. :)  
> Please, don't have too much expectations, I really don't know what I am doing :D :*  
> The direct speeches and dialogs were torture for me, so please bear with me, I will work on it in the furure, I promise :*
> 
> Enjoy, Darling. ❤️

This simply wasn't happening. 

This was just another nightmare and he would wake up from it soon. He would open his eyes, jump out of bed and hurry up to not be late for his early morning combat session with Ronon. Then he would take a hot shower to get rid of the soreness in his muscles, dress up with comfortable clothes and would head to his lab to continue working on improvement of the vaccine.

He just needed to wake up and everything would be all right.

Marco took a deep breath and forced himself to open his eyes. But instead of looking on ceiling of his own bedroom he stared into the well known yellow cat-like eyes. 

Fuck.

The damn Wraith was lying comfortably on his side, head propped with palm and was watching him inquiringly with increasing impatience. 

Marco never felt so embarrassed in his entire life.

He was lying naked and vulnerable next to his enemy, with whom he just had had sex, without any chance to cover his sleek body from the intense gaze. His flat abdomen and even his chest were covered with his partly dried come and lower it looked much worse, the Wraith's seed still dripping from his abused hole. 

God, how could this happen?! 

"I am waiting for your answer, human!" said the officer while he ran his long index finger across Marco's dirty stomach to catch a little bit of his semen and licked it from the digit with obvious delight. 

And suddenly the young man have had enough. Enough of being trapted on a hostile Hive when he didn't run for his owner. Enough of being somebody's toy. Enough of being humiliated and mocked. Enough of being seen as a piece of meat even after their intimate encounter. He reached his limit, there was nothing to lose anymore. 

"You know pretty well what my name is! Stop calling me like a stranger! I can't take it anymore!" Marco yelled. Was there a remorse in the Wraith's eyes for a brief moment? But before the young scientist could think about what he saw in his owners face, the mocking expression was back in its place. 

"Yes, I know your name, human," said the Wraith absolutely unfazed. 

"Start calling me by my name!" shouted Marco again already on his knees ready to jump the goddamn Wraith and fight for his right to be called like unique and sentient beeig. 

The hunter got himself lazily into sitting position and it became quite obvious that his angry runner was turning him on, his erected dick standing proudly against his defined abs again. The young man looked at the officer disbelievingly with big eyes, his mouth watering on its own will and his traitorous member starting to grow hard as well. 

"You want me to call you by your name? Then force me..." and then the Wraith smiled. Real, playful and mischievous smile which lit up his even for a Wraith handsome face and revealed two lovely dimples. The young man's breath hitched in his throat and he knew that he was screwed, so screwed. And nothing, not even his inner voice screaming in the back of his head that this was just another game, could stop him.  
Marco simply shut his brain down and throwed himself on the hunter shoving his hands into the hopelessly tousled white main and pushing his torso against the Wraith's to nudge him down on his back and covering him with his body. The young man was determined to make the fucking Wraith not just to say but to scream his name. 

He grazed with his teeth over the promiment jaw and earned a low purr from the officer with that.  
Okay, so teeth it would be!  
Marco pulled the Wraith's head with his left hand to the side to get better access to the elegant neck, placing little bites all over it while his right hand was paying attention to the muscular chest and hard abs, scratching them with nails mercilessly. The Wraith arched to the touches and purred even loudly and Marco couldn't suppress a satisfied smirk. 

Yeah, the damn Wraith would definitely scream his name when he was done with him!

The young scientists was working his way down the hunter's body feverishly using his mouth, teeth and nails, drawing more purrs and stifled moans from his owner until he was crouching between those endlessly long legs facing the rock-hard dick. 

The officer proped his torso with his elbows to get better view on his prey pleasuring him with his mouth, but his cock wasn't Marco's goal. He had another plans... 

He bend down but instead of taking the eager manhood into his mouth, he slipped his hands quickly under the Wraith's pelvis and pulled him closer so the officer landen on his back with surpriesed yelp and before he could protest, Marco put his palms under the hunter's knees and tugged them up. And there it was, hidden between two perfectly round and strong but cheeks. 

Withnout any reluctance Marco licked with tip of his tongue over the most secret part of the Wraith's body curiosly. The shocked gasp that escape the hunter's lips proved to him he'd been right with his assumption that this proud and arrogant Wraith officer never let anybody do this for him. 

Marco continued with his task, licking hungrily across the puckered entrance again and again, circling around, nudging the tight hole with tip of his greedy tongue and pushing it in time to time. The hunter was shivering and panting heavily, his head thrown back and dark low growls and grunts were flying his lips. But the runner didn't take pity on him and increased his efforts instead, paying attention to the soft perineum and teasing it with tongue just to slip back to the soft rim and start the sweet torture all over again. The Wraith's impressive cock was twitching with need to be taken care of, but Marco ignored it as his own desperately throbbing manhood. 

And then he heard it. Almost inaubidle and desperate whisper. 

"Marco, please..." 

And Marco knew exactly what his Wraith was begging for. 

He let go of the hunter's right leg and slowly moved his left hand to the neglected member, grazing his way across the well-defined thighs with his nails. He scratched the Wraith's balls, heavy and ready to shoot their load once more and then his hand finally reached the huge and with pre-come slick dick. 

Marco didn't give his owner any time to catch up a breath and begun to stroke him firmly and relentlessly, pushing his tongue as deep as possible into the Wraith's shaking body.  
And only then the hunter lost his battle, howling Marco's name loudly while spilling his hot ecstasy all over his runner's skilled hand. The young man stroked and licked his Wraith through his orgasm until the officer layed absolutely pliant and spent, breathing wearily. 

Marco got up from the bed with smug smirk plastered on his face, he didn't mind his aching cock or his almost blue balls, for once it was the runner who conquered the hunter and hearing him shouting his name was better than the orgasm would be. 

But when the scientist looked down on the beautiful creature still lying calmly with closed eyes on the bed, his smile vanished and he couldn't help but wonder how things would be if only 'Erik' was a member of Second Alliance and asked him out after their first encounter instead of hitting him with stunner and bringing him to his Hive to make him his personal runner and treating him like a plaything.  
He was a runner now, a slave and this Wraith officer was his owner and Master and Marco should better keep that in mind and never forget that again. 

Marco was about to search for his underwear when clawed fingers closed around his wrist and he was dragged back into the bed. This time it was his turn to whimper in surprise and the Wraith's throaty chuckle made his manhood stir in anticipation. 

"Where are you going? I am not done with you yet!" purred the officer and before the young man with green- golden eyes could react, cool and full lips covered his mouth in burning kiss and slender fingers found their way to his needy dick. Marco pressed his palms against the strong chest and tried to free himself, but it was hopeless undertaking and he gave up after couple of quick strokes, his body betraying him and giving in into the incredible sensation. Few more up and downs and Marco fell over the egde, shooting his release on the Wraith's hand and abdomen, trembling and muffling his sounds of satisfaction on the hunter's lips. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The bastard got him once more. 

Marco moved aside and covered his eyes with his forearm waiting for his heartbeat to slow down and for his body to be able obey his orders again. 

He could feel the hunter's gaze burning a hole in his face, but he wouldn't look at him now, no way.  
Finally the Wraith got up and went to the bathroom. Marco waited until he could hear the running water and darted out of bed, dressing up hastily to be ready to leave before the Wraith would be back, he would clean himself later. 

Somehow he avoided the name topic and wasn't going to try his luck again. His owner would find a way to punish him for his impudent behavior anyway, so they didn't have to talk about it once more. 

He walked through the cosy living room with big library on one wall, praying silently for coming across as little Wraith as possible on his way back to his small room, nobody else didn't need to know about his big failure. But when he tried open the door, they stayed shut. 

Fuck.

FUCK!

Marco was standing in the living room in front of the window, watching the flickering stars and trying to gain together last pieces of his strength to be able face the officer soon. 

"I will be away for couple of days," the silent words almost gave Marco heart attack and he turned around quickly. The Wraith was leaning against the wall and as always was a stunning sight. The runner felt a sharp sting in his chest, but ignored it, reminding himself that he was facing his enemy.  
"You will stay here in these quarters during my absence," said the Wraith firmly.  
"What?! Why? Is this some kind of punishment?"  
The hunter quirked his non-existent eyebrows. "If you consider sleeping in a large and comfortable bed instead on a hard cot as a punishment..." sounded the mocking answer. "You can read my books if you want and don't even try to pretend you can't read Wraith language. I know pretty well that you can."  
Marco was gaping at his owner in horror unable to respond. How the hell did he know? He tried so hard to appear as an ordinary not too much educated person. 

He didn't have a chance to finish his thoughts because the Wraith was already heading in his direction with elegant movements. 

"You are also allowed to call me by the name you choosed for me..." he said when they were facing each other.  
Marco gasped in surprise, he didn't see this coming.  
"But only under certain conditions..." the Wraith continued in low almost seductive voice.  
Of course, here we go, what else did Marco expected? So he nodded and just waited for the hunter to continue.  
"We have to be alone and most of all..." he came even closer to Marco, "... naked." added the officer with smug smirk. 

Marco suppressed a shiver and baled his hands into fists. He should have known better by now, he realy should. Everything was just never-ending game. 

He rose his chin and looked the Wraith straight in the eyes when he spoke. "Then you don't have to be afraid that I will call you by that name ever again."

The hunter blinked and Marco could see some emotion flashed across his eyes. Was it hurt? No it was impossible. But before he could think about it, the officer turned on his heels and was heading to the door with firm steps. 

He opened the door, but then after a short hesitation turned back to Marco with intensive glare and the look send cold shiver through the young man's spine. 

"We'll see, MARCO, we will see..." and with that he left the room letting Marco stand with hammering heart and the tenderly pronounced 'MARCO' playing in endless loop in his head. 

In this moment Marco was sure about only thing.

He wouldn't end up in hell, he already was there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. The Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik the Wraith and his Second in command visit one of their worshippers colony. They have to spend couple of days there, but Erik has trouble to concentrate on his duties...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night ❤️  
> Here is 3rd chapter of your story. I think you would call it filling chapter, because there is not much going on, it's more Erik's POV on recent events :)  
> But there's also a little sample from first encounter with Marco :)
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter is without correction as well, so I am sorry for all the mistakes :(

The fest was in full swing. Some of the settlers were moving with joy to the rhythm of compelling music, some people were sitting around the large tables placed all over the small meadow and chatting excitedly. All of them utterly happy and thrilled because their Wraith lords honored their village with their presence.  
It was getting dark quickly and the settlers started to light up ornate lanterns standing at the tables brimming over with manifold dishes and drinks.

But the Wraith officer with soft and delicate features didn't see the plates with delicious food, he didn't see the dancing people. All the tall alien could see were beautiful green eyes with golden sparks which were chasing him days and nights for weeks now. The eyes which seemed to look right into his soul. The eyes which had been sparkling with energy and mischief when he had looked into them for the very first time but had gone wary and mistrustful the second the person who called those green- golden depths their own realised that the Wraith looking into them wasn't member of Second Alliance, but their enemy. The same moment the officer realized that chances to make this fascinating being his personal worshipper were close to zero and it cost him lot of self control not to display his disappointment to the other person which was gazing at him with rebellion and contempt. Very well, HE wanted to challenge him? He would get HIS opportunity, HE would become the Wraith's personal runner.

Back then the hunter had now idea in what he put himself into. HE wasn't like anybody else the Wraith has met before and he still couldn't wrap his head around the feeling this remarkable human evolved in him. So the officer kept his distance and treated HIM nearly like any other Wraith would treat their slave and toy.

And it had worked, until yesterday... The previous day changed everything and brought chaos into their more or less functional arrangement. The hunter had built the barrier of arrogance and mockery around his heart and HE had responded with stubbornness and defiance.

But yesterday when the officer thought that he had lost HIM to another Wraith, that he would never see HIM again, the hunter almost lost his mind. The panic and mortal fear he felt when he was running through the forest were maddenig and the Wraith slaughtered one of his brethren without a tiniest hesitation the moment he caught up with the other Wraith and had saw the pain on HIS face.

The way back to the Hive was endless, but HE didn't complaine once, just grit HIS teeth to deal with the pain.

However the worst was about to come, the officer had to fix the fracture in HIS leg, because HE had stubbornly refused the Gift of life.  
The hunter took a deep breath and tried to be as fast and gentle as only possible, but HE screamed out in agony nevertheless and was about to faint.

And suddenly the Wraith couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't watche HIM suffering like this a second longer. Without thinking he pressed his feeding hand gently on HIS bare chest and bit down, he would gladly deal with the consequences later when HE would be healthy and without any pain.

Well, the consequences weren't what he has awaited only the slightest and a small smile tugged at corners of his full lips by the memory.

The hunter expected anger and rage and the raw need and desire that were reflecting in HIS eyes took the officer's breath away and he gladly gave up and succumbed to the passionate onslaught.

Their sex was incredible and it cost him all of his strength not to give into his overwhelming urgency and mark this human as his own for everyone to see.

'Erik', another soft smile was playing around the Wraith's sensitive mouth.

Hearing HIM screaming the name in ecstasy sent him over the top immediately without any chance to hold back. The Wraith didn't care about the mess between their bodies and snuggled as close as possible to the warm body underneath him. Anything in his long life ever felt so right and he wished for this moment to last forever, but they needed to talk about it. The officer needed to know that he wasn't dreaming it, that HE really has given him a name, that he maybe meant something to HIM too.

But HE was ignoring the hunter after his question and didn't seem willing to give him an answer. But the Wraith didn't give up, he just must know, so he pushed on HIM and tried to provoke HIM a little bit with satysfying his own curiosity about HIS taste.

And that was when HIS anger came. The officer had remorses for a brief second about his behavior however they disappeared quickly. The sight of HIS with anger flushed face, from their hungry kissing swollen lips and the still slightly trembling body too distracting to think straight. And when the hunter's vision reached HIS strong tights glistening with his own seed, the Wraith couldn't help it, but challenged HIM, because he would get mad if he wouldn't feel HIS hands on his body again.

And HE didn't disappoint the Wraith and jumped him once more and the officer gave in to HIM again without thinking and just enjoyed the eager manifestation with every cell of his with fire burning body. It felt so amazing and right like anything before and the officer wondered how it would be if they could be more than a hunter and a runner or a worshiper and an Master.  
But the hunter's thoughts were interrupted the moment HE took him down and started to pay attention to the most secret place of his firm body. The Wraith was shocked for a split second and a panic was about to everwhelmed him as certain memories rushed into his mind, but the officer pushed them back to the farthest corner of his consciousness, he was sure HE would never hurt him and trusted HIM against all odds. He had faith in his human, he had faith in his MARCO...

Hot waves of pure pleasure smudged his contemplation and the Wraith surrendered to the breathtaking sensation his Marco was ewoking in him with his vigorous effords.  
Soon the allien's mind was spinning and his powerfull body was shaking uncontrollably with the urgency to quench the fire burning in his veins and he couldn't hold back the desperate whisper anymore.  
"Marco, please..." it was such a relief to say the name aloud for the very first time and Marco rewarded him with ardent ministration on his poor and neglected manhood. The double stimulation directed the hunter into the sweet oblivion immediately and the Wraith couldn't do anything else than tremble through the incredible high his human has sent him in and scream his name loudly.  
The officer lay motionless and absolutely wrecked in the bed trying to catch his breath again. He never felt so satisfied before and it only needed Marco to snuggle next to him for perfection.  
Except that Marco wasn't going to cuddle with him and got up from the bed instead. There was no way the allien would let it that way, the smell of the runners arousal too tempting to let him be, the Wraith would pay his human back. He used the moment of surprise to his advantage and soon Marco lied beneath him without any prospect to free himself before the hunter was done with him.

This time Marco didn't scream the Wraith's name, but the allien didn't mind, he knew pretty well how proud his human was and that he wouldn't surrender to him completely so soon again. What he did mind was the fact that Marco was pretending not being here once more. The hunter waited patiently for couple of minutes, but at the end he decided to take a shower because of the contradictory emotions emanating from the man lying next to him and gave Marco some time alone to make up his mind.

The officer resisted the urge to caress the slightly stubble cheek of his runner and went to the bathroom. The hot water was embracing the Wraith's with insecurity and confusion tensed body and was like balm on his soul. He couldn't deny his feelings for the man with red-golden hair any longer but couldn't show them openly either. He knew his commander was watching him closely the fact his third in command took a personal runner too surprising and uncommon, and the suspicion that there was much more going on was visible in the older Wraith's face everytime he looked at Marco.  
The officer knew from the very first moment Marco was an inteligent and highly educated person no matter how much the young man tried to deceive him, his intellect shining brightly in those brilliant eyes everytime he thought the Wraith wasn't looking.  
The hunter didn't blame him, quite the contrary. The second his commander would realized Marco was one of the New Lanteans he would took advantage of it and tortured the young man until he would get informations needed for his fight against the Second Alliance.  
The officer would never let happen such a thing, noone would ever touch what was his and his own! No matter if Marco returned his feelings or not he would always protect him. Well, he would find soon about his runner's feelings as he turned out the watter and started to dry himself hastily. He had to leave to visit on of their worshipper colonies, now for all of the times, but he wouldn't go without learning the truth behind his human name. The Wraith noticed the human's need for naming for them important beings and things and he was sure his human didn't come up with that beautiful name during their coupling.

It was time to finally find out the truth.

The runner was standing in the living room, looking out of the window and from the tension in his shoulders the officer realized immediately that he has shut himself again and wouldn't be willing to discuss their new situation soberly.

The Wraith sight quitly, his human would obviously need more time to deal with happenings from last hours, until then he would act like he was used to and wouldn't add to his runner's inner turmoil which his posture gave off. He would let him stay in this quarters to fully recover and rest adequately and the handsome alien was sure that Marco would appreciate his library as well.

However Marco didn't appreciate his suggestion and the hunter hid his disappointment behind the well known mockery. But when the officer went closer to the young man and smelled the temting mixture of their sex and healthy young male, hot wave of possessiveness run through his body and he simply couldn't resist and challenged his runner once more.

He should have known better by now than provoke stressed out Marco, he really should, the human's reaction hurt him deeply anyway.

He wanted to fly the room angrily, but he couldn't resist and turned around to look at the young man. His heart clenched when he saw the fear and self-loathing in those green-golden orbs and his determination to hold this extraordinary being in his arms came back and those words flew his mouth before he could control himself.

"We'll see, MARCO, we will see...", and with that he left swiftly with the sweet taste of the runner's name still tingling on his tongue.

'You should put yourself together, third.' The mental voice of his second in command and his best friend interrupted his memories and the officer blinked several times to get back to his senses again. 'The fest is almost over, we have to go through the ending ceremony so try to focus on our worshippers, you can muse about your runner later', and if Wraith could blush the hunter would be dark red all over his face. 'You were spying on me, second?' Snapped the younger Wraith back. 'Of course not, you know I would never do that to you my friend, but your dreamy and blissful expression was hard to miss and we both know very well that there's only one person who can make you grin like this', came the answer. The hunter sight in defeat, he should realy concentrate on the ceremony to not offend the inhabitants of their colony, so he took a depth breath and fixed his sight on the small meadow where the ceremony was about to start.

Later in his chamber the Wraith officer was standing in front of the small window and was watching the starry sky. His thoughts drifted unconsciously to the fascinating being with red-golden hair one more time. He missed the stubborn human already and there were still three days to go...  
Three more days until the hunter would see his runner and would try to come closer to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is trapped in Erik's quarters and tries to deal with his confusion and unwanted feelings.  
> The memories hunting him aren't of any help.  
> Will Marco be able to get his emotions under control before his owner's return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night.  
> The next chapter of your story is served ;-)  
> I hope that you will like it as the previous one's.  
> Thank you once more for your encouragement and support with my clumsy tries of writing.
> 
> Enjoy next part of your gift my dear friend, I am so happy to have you! ❤️

Marco was lying on his back with firmly closed eyes. The runner was sure this wasn't another nightmare, he knew pretty well where he was, the tempting scent of HIM emanating from a pillow the young man was lying upon left no place for doubts and vain hopes this time. 

Damned.

Marco turned on his side, but only buried his nose deep into the fragrant pillow and groaned in frustration when his body reacted immediately. Damn Wraith! Damn enzyme! Damn Gift of life!  
The scientists wouldn't be in this situation, he would never let his guard down and give in into his desire for an enemy without his mind being clouded by the wraith's enzyme, right?  
No! He wouldn't think about it again, he did it yesterday and the only thing that came from his almost hysterical speculations was a terrible headache. He would think about it later, when his body got rid of the enzyme and his thoughts would be clear once more and when he wouldn't react like fucking addicted to the smell of HIM!  
Now he would get up, take a cold shower to get his revolting body under control and then he would practice meditation. The man with red-golden hair sighed, if only Teyla could be here, he would need her lead and calming words so much in this moment. But he was on his own, all alone in quaters of his wraith owner. Marco tossed away his covers with another loud sigh and went to the bathroom. 

He felt slightly better after the shower, but when he tried to meditate his thoughts always found a way how to end up at HIM and their first encounter. After couple of tries to bring his mind under control the scientist gave up and let his thinking fly where it needed.

 

Marco was staring at the most beautiful being he has ever seen and his breath hitched in his throat. The tall figure, broad shoulders, slim waist and elegant long legs. God, those endless legs... And his face, the face was a piece of art, Marco has never seen a Wraith with such a soft and delicate features. This allien was a stunning sight and suddendly the young man wasn't angry at his friend who canceled their training hunt any longer. He has found more than adequate replacement now and who knows, maybe he and this unknown Wraith could have a cup of coffe after the hunt, considering the way the Wraith was looking at him.  
"Wanna go for a hunt? My partner canceled our training session and I really need some excersice. Are you in?" Marco waited with held breath.  
The Wraith hesitated for a moment before he finally nodded his head.  
"Great! Just give me a little headstart, ok?" Another nod from the Wraith.  
Marco smiled his crooked smile and winked at the unknown Wraith, then turned on his heels and started to run with nervous anticipation spreading all over his body.  
The scientist loved to run through the wilderness and raw nature, jumping over fallen trees, climbing steep humps. He didn't mind to get dirty and always enjoyed his rare time outside to the fullest, gamboling like a little child. 

Suddenly the young man with red-golden hair heard some rustling on his left side and a shiver ran down his spine.

His hunter was near. 

He sped up and unexpectedly change his direction the second he spotted the impresive allien with a corner of his eye. Marco felt a soft brush of the wraith's hand on his shoulder and chuckeled playfully when he heard a surprised and annoyed growl. Marcel was often complaining that Marco was like an earthworm, always wriggling his way from his wraith's friend grip.  
Let's see if the scientist would be able to fool this gorgeous wraith as well.  
Marco didn't even finish his thought when two strong arm wrapped themselfs around his slim body with victorious roar and before the young man realized what was happening, he was lying on his back pressed firmly to the ground by the wraith's strong frame. 

The scientist could feel the bright pink rising upon his face when he looked in those deep cat-like eyes and saw the hunter's attractive face so close to his own.  
God, those lips, so full. An unusual idea crossed Marco's mind and he smiled at the other male gazing back at him with strange expression.  
"Well, you got me, now it's time for your reward," said Marco while he started to unzip his sweatshirt to reveal his well toned chest.  
The wraith gasped in surprise, but the scientist just smiled at him encouragingly. "I know we should do it under doctor Beckett's supervision, but I am sure it will be ok. I never felt dizzy or sick before so go ahead, don't be afraid," added the young man with a wink.  
The hunter rose his feeding hand, a rich amount of enzym was dripping from the slit but he still hesitated and pressed his lips firmly together.  
His hand was trembling but then the wraith closed his eyes and pressed his palm against Marco's thorax and stared to feed.  
When he was done he opedned his eyes with obvious reluctance and his expression change into disbelief when he saw that the scientist's didn't age even a little bit and that he didn't feel any pain either.  
"Sweet hiveness! They did it! They have found a cure!" the wraith's voice was strangled by surprise. 

Only then was Marco hit by the realization and his heart stopped beating for a short moment in pure horror. 

This wraith definitely wasn't a member of the Second Alliance. 

"Get out of me!" yelled the young man and his gaze threw thunderbolts on the wraith.  
The allien flinched but rose to his feet to Marco's surprise.  
"What now? What the hell will happen now, Wraith?" asked Marco with hoarse voice. He won't show any fear or weakness to his enemy. He fucked this up, but he would hold his stand and would do anything to hide his role in Atlantis and protect her and his people against hostile Wraith, even if he would become a fast food for a whole Hive. He wouldn't betray the Second Alliance!

The wraith was observing his prey with slight amusement and a small smile was playing on those lovely lips.  
"You want to know what will happen, human?" and even a voice of this wraith was smoother than voices of the other wraith Marco has met.  
"You belong to me now. So you better change your attitude and start to behave like it is appropriate towards your master." Sounded the answer.  
Marco must admit that he felt some kind of relief, because he thought the officer would take him as a hostage and interrogate and torture him for informations. By becoming his slave would the scientist be relatively safe. 

Relativly. 

But he wouldn't behave humbly towards his enemy, never!  
So the young man with green eyes with golden sparks crossed his arms before his chest with determined expression. " Yeah, that's not gonna happen..."  
"Well, let's see what you will say some time later, human." The wraith smirked and the last think Marco saw was a barrel of a stunner...

 

Marco sighed. He felt so, so tired all of a sudden. He lay down on the cold and pulsing floor and stared at the ceiling.  
Life was a funny thing, it always found a way how to slap the young man into his face. The scientist basically ran to Atlantis to escape his heartbreak and the first being he felt attracted to after almost two years appeared to be his enemy. 

And now the things between them were complicated even more and Marco had no idea what he should expect from HIM. 

He simply had to be prepared for everything.

~~~~~

The next morning wasn't better than the previous but even worse. Marco hardly closed his eyes during the night, HIS smell disturbing the young men's sleep and awaking his body every time the runner took a deep breath. How should he face HIM once HE would come back from wherever HE was when Marco reacted like horny teenager whenever the image of HIM crossed his mind?!  
Bastard. This was for sure another game, HE did this on purpose to confuse and conquer Marco. Or not?  
Marco wasn't sure of anything anymore. Yes, HE enslaved him, but the only thing the young man had to do was going on hunts and run for HIM and let HIM feed afterwards or just fight when HE wasn't hungry and wanted to have fun with HIS toy. Marco had always enough food and water and proper clothes according to the climate of a planet the hunt took place and plenty of time to recover and rest later. On the Hive wasn't anybody who would only think about touching him or even looking at the scientist wrong way because he was property of their beloved third in command and nobody wanted to angry HIM.  
In fact one half of the crew wanted to warm HIS bed and the second half wanted HIM to become their mate.  
Marco baled his fists because of the sharp and painful stab in his heart. What the hell? He wasn't jealous, no way!  
After another cold shower the runner went to the living room and like yesterday there was a huge plate full of deliciously smelling food. Marco wasn't hungry at all and just sat down on the floor and tried to meditate once more hoping he would find the way to calm down the storm of emotions raging in his mind and soul. 

After all, hope was the last thing to lose, right? 

~~~~~

The third day after another sleepless night and cold morning shower Marco was gliding with his long fingers over the backs of the books in HIS library. He missed reading, he missed working in his lab and he missed his friends in Atlantis. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek. The scientist was sure they were still searching for him but the chances to find him were close to zero. Maybe it was better that way, they would never find what he has done, that he was to week and betrayed them with their enemy. Tear after tear followed the first one and Marco let them to fall freely. Every salty drop easing a little bit the pain in his heart.  
Marco was still standing in front of the huge library, his cheeks red from crying when one book caught his attention. It was on the highest shelf so the scientist used the armchair to reach it. It was mostly like a notebook, the cover was made from leather and truly beautiful. Marco was grazing the engraved ornaments with his fingers with delight, this was a wonderful piece of art. He wasn't sure if he should open it, but something was urging him to do it.  
Marco turned the first page and a surprised gasp escsped his lips. What the hell?? The young man was staring at a magnificent drawing that looked more like a black-white photograph and his heart started to hammer in his chest.  
The runner was looking at a beautiful lion, the one that was so important for him, the one that was tattooed on his own shoulder.  
With trembling hand the young man turned on the next page and there it was, perfect copy of another of his tattoos. On every next page of the notebook was a drawing either of Marco or his tattoos... 

Marco closed the notebook, he wasn't strong enough to continue. It was too much. He couldn't breath under a strong wave of feelings. What was this about? It couldn't be that HE has some feelings for the runner as well. If it was a true HE wouldn't be able to feed from Marco, the young man knew it pretty well from his mated friends.  
Marco lowered his head into his palms and struggled to calm down. He had no idea what to think about his finding. He didn't want to think at all right now.  
Marco sighed once more, he was screwed, so screwed. And what was the worst, was the fact that after all what HE has done to him, after all tgose games the runner missed HIM. 

He wanted his Erik to come back to him. 

~~~~~

Marco woke up from a vivid dream, his heart was beating heavily and his body was blazing with desire he was suppresing during last days so badly. The scientist groaned and ran his palm across his face. Sweet Jesus, something was seriously wrong with him. This couldn't be the effect of enzyme anymore. 

He got up and went straight into the shower, hoping the cold water would help him once more. But it didn't, the only one who could help to quench the fire burning in Marco's body was HIM. 

Erik. 

The young man closed his eyes and immediately saw the handsome face and the perfect and irresistible body his wraith called his own. Marco bit his lips and ran his hand down his chest grazing gently across the already hard nipples. A hoarse moan escape his throat and the runner continued with the way down until he reached his aching and so long ignored cock.  
Another loud moan flew through the air of the bathroom as the scientist started to stroke his hard shaft.  
Marco leaned his forehead on the slightly pulsing wall and caressed his heavy balls with his right hand while his other hand was jerking his cock with increasing speed.  
But it wasn't enough. The runner let go of his balls and reached for a soap to cover his fingers with rich foam and lead them to his empty hole. He started directly with two fingers, despairingly trying to reach release from the unbearable tension that was building in his body for days.  
But it still wasn't enough. He wanted HIM, he needed HIM and Marco couldn't help and almost sobbed the desperate, "Erik... ". 

"I am pleased to hear that you missed me, Marco..." sounded a raspy whisper right behimd the young man's ear. 

Marco's heart skipped a beat and his knees gave up but two strong arms wrapped around his slim torso and pressed him firmly against a cooler and muscular figure. The runner yelped and tensed up.  
"Don't worry, my sweet runner, I will give you what you need," said the wraith heatedly and nudged his big and hard dick into Marco's needy hole until he was sheathed deep inside his body.  
"Oooohhh, yes, yes, God, Erik!" screamed the young man and pushed his back to the hunter's torso even more.  
Loud purr next to his ear send shivers down the scientist's spine and finally after all those lonely days his rattle-headed thoughts slowed down and Marco let himself being drag into the breathtaking sensation. He let himself feel all the thinngs he was so afraid to feel and surrendered to the overwhelming intensity of being close to his wraith again.  
The wraith felt his surrender and growled possessively tightening his grip around his prey and slamming into his secret channel fast and hard.  
Marco trembled and moaned, holding nothing back, absolutely taken by his lust and desire.  
"Say it again! Say my name, Marco! Say it!" demanded the wraith passionately and Marco surrendered once more and screamed the name he choose for his hunter again and again.  
The wraith rewarded his willing lover with deeper and faster thrust and licked and nibbled at the young man's elegant neck obviously determined to drive his human into sweet oblivion.  
And he succeeded, the moment the hoarsely howled 'Marco' reached the runner's ears, the young man was smashed with the most forceful orgasm of his life.  
He could feel Erik loasing his battle as well and muffling his cries of ecstasy on the runner's shoulder and filling him with his hot claim. 

The young man rested the back of his head wearily on the wraith's shoulder, barely being able to stand on his legs and holding his eyes open, the sleepless nights, emotional roller-coaster of last days and the intense lovemaking taking their tool. 

Last thing Marco could remeber was a gentle kiss on his temple and a soft whisper. 

"Just go to sleep, my sweet Marco, I will take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️ Please let me know what you think, dear readers, I know that I have to learn a lot and I am open to your suggestions and constructive criticism :)


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants to talk to Marco and solve their situation. Will Marco be willing to speak with him or will they fight again and break the fragile and new element that is growing between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue Night,  
> new chapter is finally here... I am sorry you had to wait so long for it. Hope you will enjoy it, my dear. :)
> 
> Special thanks goes to GoForGoals for being so nice and doing a beta for this chapter :)

The Wraith officer who accepted the human name Erik was lying comfortably in his bed with his human snuggled close to his body and listened to the quiet snoring with a happy smile spread all over his handsome face. Holding his sleeping runner in his arms felt like a little miracle and Erik sigh contentedly. He had missed this proud, stubborn and sometimes pretty annoying human during the last four days so much. Erik ran his palm gently over the runner's back and carefully caressed every inch of the warm and soft skin within his reach, trying not to wake his exhausted lover up. Marco needed his sleep, the dark circles under his eyes giving away the sleepless nights he surely had to endure. Erik felt bad for leaving Marco right after their heated encounter but he didn't have any other choice and he also thought that some time alone would help the stubborn human to make up his mind, but that obviously wasn't the case.

Erik softly traced the lines of Marco's tattoos with his elegant fingers and another content smile played around the full and sensitive lips. Hopefully he wouldn't have to draw the tattoos or Marco's beautiful face to be allowed to touch and caress them anymore, hopefully this time Marco wouldn't push him away and would give him a chance to make up for his previous behavior. Erik didn't want to pretend that he was impassive towards Marco's spell, he couldn't do it any longer. Not now, when he finally realized what his body was trying to tell him from the start. The slight ache in his palm convolving in hot strings right to his heart giving away his deepest craving, the wish to take this remarkable human as his chosen consort.

But this would always remain an unfulfilled dream. Erik could only take Marco as his personal worshipper, but he knew that his proud human would never agree to it and Erik wouldn't want it from him.  
He wanted to see Marco happy and safe and he knew how to achieve it. He would find a way how to get his human back to Atlantis, he would find a way how to get Marco home, no matter the cost. And in the meantime he would enjoy every second he could spend with his runner to have something to remember once Marco would be gone.

Erik's heart clenched when a sharp sting cut through it and a single tear rolled down his cheek. It didn’t matter how much pain and loneliness he would have to face, Marco's well being was the only important thing and Erik hid his face into Marco's fragrant hair to savor this special moment of closeness.

Marco was asleep for more than thirteen hours now and he would wake up very soon and Erik wasn't sure how his defiant human would react. Whether he would be willing to talk to him or would continue with denying his desire for Erik and maybe accuse him from taking advantage from his desperate state.

One thing was sure, he would find out his runner's opinion pretty soon, because Marco stretched like a little tomcat with a content sight and began to wipe sleep from his eyes.

 

Marco slowly opened his eyes and it took him a moment to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep. He looked in those deep cat-like eyes which were staring back cautiously at him and a wave of relief flooded his body.   
"You're really here," whispered Marco with a raspy voice.   
"Yes, indeed and it seems I arrived just in time,“ sounded the answer, but without the mocking undertone Marco would expect, but he felt deeply embarrassed nevertheless and hid his reddening face in his palms with a frustrated groan. 

"Marco, there is no reason to feel ashamed, the truth is it was the best welcome I could wish for. In fact I was expecting a chair landing on my head the moment I stepped through the door,“ snickered Erik.   
"I would be lying if I would tell this wasn't one of my welcome plans," giggled Marco in response, enjoying the unexpectedly relaxed mood between them. 

"Then I was pretty lucky," said Erik in a low purring voice and moved closer to Marco. The young man could feel warmth spreading all over his body, especially in one part of it. The hunter inhaled deeply the strong smell of Marco's arousal and an approving groan escaped his sensual lips.   
"As much as I would like to continue where we ended yesterday, my sweet runner, you need to eat first. I want you to be strong and healthy again, Marco. You look almost translucent." Erik ran his index finger over Marco's heated cheek and got up from the bed to fish some clean underwear and tops from his wardrobe for both of them. 

The scientist sigh, of course, how could he forget. His Wraith couldn't feed from him after the hostile Wraith's attack on their last hunt and even gave him the Gift of life, he must be starved by now. His good mood dropped rapidly, but the sight of Erik trying to stuff his impressive erection into his underwear put a smug smile onto the runner's face. Good, at least he wouldn't be the only one at the table with raging hard-on. He got dressed as well and followed Erik to the living room where a table full of plates with food waited for them. 

Marco was eating in silence, waiting for his Wraith to start the unavoidable conversation or more likely an argument. There was only one option the hunter could suggest and this option was the one Marco could never accept. 

The runner rose his eyes and met Erik's attentive gaze. God, would he ever be able to look on that beautiful face without his stupid heart trying to jump out of his chest? And without thinking the young man blurted the words that were gnawing in his mind from the moment he sat down on his chair.   
"I won't become your personal worshiper, no way!"   
"Yes, I know, Marco and I would not want such a sacrifice from you, you have my word on it."  
Marco was surprised by the answer but it didn't convinced him.   
"Oh, really? I heard something like that before and you broke your promise the moment I couldn't object!" the runner couldn't hold back the accusation.   
"Yes I did! And I don't regret that! You were in great pain and you would suffer for weeks if I hadn’t intervened! I only did it to help you, Marco, there were no side intentions,“ the hunter was looking Marco in the eyes and the sincerity the runner could see in those bewitching yellow orbs silenced all the protests he wanted to utter.

The young man was considering the Wraith for a while but then he sighed and said bitterly:  
" If you say so..."   
Erik leaned back in his chair wearily without taking his sight from Marco's face. They were measuring each other closely when suddenly Erik shook his head and started to laugh.   
"Now I truly understand why the High Commander established the Alliance with your people. If the humans from Earth are half as stubborn and defiant as you are, there is no other way how to deal with them!" 

Marco blinked but then he begin to smile as well as he remembered all the situations he witnessed the human consorts driving their Wraith mates crazy and when he recalled Colonel Mitchell's statement that Wraith are just giant kittens when you know how to handle them, he was lost and started to laugh wholeheartedly.   
It took some time until the runner could catch his breath again and could reply simple but honest:  
"You have no idea..." 

When no reply came, he raised his head to look at his Wraith. Maybe he had crossed the line with laughing at the hunter's statement and had pissed him off. 

Erik was sitting like a statue and was gazing at him with an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Marco swallowed audibly when the Wraith stood up and walked slowly to his place with the gorgeous lips pressed into a thin line and before the runner could say a word Erik threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the bedroom. Marco tried to wriggle and get back on his feet but he had no chance against the strong arm holding him in place. 

"Damned! You can't carry me like a wet sack, Wraith!"   
"Very well, next time I will carry you to my bed in my arms like a fragile treasure, my dear Marco,“ said the Wraith and shoved the young man onto the bed.   
"And stop calling me Wraith, you were the one choosing a name for me, if I remember correctly."   
"But you were the one setting up the rules about using the name and as you can see I am not naked, so I'm not allowed to call you by your name!" snorted Marco, but all anger was gone the moment he saw the hunger and desire in his Wraith's eyes, his body responding immediately to the wordless question. 

Erik purred approvingly when he took in Marco's scent and got into bed as well.   
"This problem can be solved very easily, my sweet runner,“ and with that he began to tear the clothes from Marco's slim body revealing the soft and pale skin to his greedy eyes.   
Marco shivered as the cool air reached his sensitive skin but he didn't feel cold at all, he felt flushed and hot and his heart started to beat loudly in anticipation. 

Erik was roaming with his eyes over his runner's figure hungrily but didn't make a move. Marco groaned frustratedly. "Erik! What the hell are you waiting for?" 

The Wraith's face was deadly serious when he spoke. "I am waiting for your decision. Are you ready to admit your desire for me? There is no enzyme in your body anymore, it's only you and your own feelings. I know your reservations for being intimate with your enemy, but I don't see anything wrong in seeking pleasure and comfort from each other, no matter who we are. And I don't feel any shame because I find you attractive and long for you."

Marco listened breathlessly to Erik's revelation and his heart was pounding in his chest precipitously. No, he didn't want to suppress his desire, he couldn't do it any longer. He crossed the line anyway and Erik's heated words reassured him about his decision. It wasn't a love declaration, but he wasn't prepared for more than admitting his physical want for this Wraith anyway. 

He lifted his chin and peered at the hunter who waited patiently for his reaction.   
"Yes, I'm ready, Erik. I don't want to deny that I want you. But how is this suppose to work?"   
The Wraith's face lit up at his words and the smile he gifted Marco with almost made the young man faint.

"Well, we will make a little change in our arrangement. You will still run for me but my reward won't be your delicious life-force but your sweet surrender instead. And if you agree I would like to have some pleasant moments with you here in my quarters as well." Erik was looking at Marco expectantly however the young man could feel how insecure his Wraith was. He smiled at his hunter slash lover. 

"So we will be something like enemies with benefits? " asked Marco with a wink and the Wraith relaxed visibly at his words.   
"If it means that we will have a lot of sex, then yes,“ Erik winked back.   
Marco giggled like a teenage girl, his cheeks were red in a second and his erected dick twitched eagerly. 

"Then we have a deal! Now get off that stupid clothes!" Marco's mind was clouded with lust and he didn't care that he commanded his owner once more. Only that Erik didn't mind obviously and followed his order more than eagerly, making an useless mess from his clothes the way he had done it with Marco's before. 

Once naked, the Wraith jumped the young man and pressed him down to the mattress with a possessive growl, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. Marco moaned at the sudden onslaught, melting against the powerful body of his lover and embracing him firmly to intensify the skin contact even more. His hands were dancing hungrily over the muscular back and slowly heading for the perfect butt to kneed the excellently rounded cheeks. 

The Wraith deepened the kiss with a low purr and swirled his nifty tongue in the runner's mouth until Marco started to shiver. Erik broke the kiss all of a sudden and Marco whimpered at the unexpected loss just to moan loudly when the full and soft lips traveled down his neck, shoulders and chest, paying tender attention to the young man's nipples. Marco arched his back into the touch and entangled his long fingers in the magnificent white mane. 

"Hmm, so eager to feel my touches. You know how to please me," chuckled the Wraith and moved to the side, sucking at the hard knobs while roaming on Marco's flat belly with his feeding hand, spreading his enzyme that was dripping from the slit all over the worked out abs.   
Marco moaned again, it felt heavenly. After a while he had enough of the playing, deciding it was his turn now to drive his Wraith crazy.

He tugged at Erik's hair harshly to raise his head and pushed with his other hand against the Wraith's chest and shoved him on his back. Marco took advantage of Erik's surprise and attacked his hard cock mercilessly, tasting and licking the long shaft ardently. 

"Damned, Marco, oooohhh!" Erik gave a husky groan and the runner chuckled very pleased by himself and his seeming ability to startle his Wraith. A loud smack on his ass silenced him quickly and a second smack made him whine around the thick Wraith's cock. 

"Hmm, that is much better," purred Erik smugly while soothing the red cheeks of his runner with gentle caresses. "Now move your gorgeous ass over here, I want to taste you as well,“ commanded the Wraith and Marco muffled another moan on the hard shaft buried deep in his mouth, moving hastily to fulfill the randy order and finally feel those sensual lips around his aroused dick. 

God, Marco had dreamed about this so many times but the reality was thousand times better. Erik didn't spare him the least and took him into his mouth almost ball's deep right from the start, sucking at his cock hungrily. 

Marco threw his head back and screamed passionately, his tights were trembling and his guts were wiggling because of the forceful waves of bliss surging through his body. If Erik would go on like this he would lose it very soon. 

The damned Wraith chuckled as if he could read his thoughts, what in fact he really could do. 

Bastard. 

But two could play the game and Marco got back to Erik's dick, taking hold around it's base, sucking at the slick head and gliding his tongue through the sensitive slit. The vibrations Erik's moans were sending to his own cock felt amazing and Marco increased his efforts even more, squeezing the hard balls firmly, greedy to taste the Wraith's precome. His tries were rewarded by more throaty moans and then finally the salty droplets escaped their harbor and spread over the runner's curious tongue.

However Erik didn't give Marco time to drink in his little victory as he freed the runner's cock from it's warm and wet haven and ran his tongue over the shaft to lick and suck at the runner's heavy balls and perineum. More shudders were wrecking the young man's figure, he was groaning constantly but didn't give up and continued blowing his Wraith determinedly. 

But the damn Wraith had still some surprises. He started to stroke Marco's strong tights with his palms from his knees to the still slightly red butt cheeks, spreading a rich amount of enzyme everywhere within reach of his feeding hand. Marco cursed around Erik's cock, the slickness of the enzyme on his body was turning him on. Only that Erik wasn't done with him even the slightest. Marco's breath hitched in his throat the moment he felt the wet tip of the Wraith's tongue playing around his puckered hole. 

The revenge was here. 

Marco's mind was spinning because of all the passionate and ravenous ministration his Wraith was gifting him with, but he didn't falter in his tries to drive Erik out of his mind as well. They were fighting like this for a moment, their groans and moans were intermingling in the with ardor heavy air, tongues swirling and lips brushing over the hot and sensitive flesh. 

Erik was the one breaking the spell of the heated battle with his hoarse and trembling voice. "Marco, I need to be inside you."

Marco let go of the Wraith's cock with an obscene plop. "Good, cause I wanna ride you!" the runner exclaimed and reached for the drawer to grab the bottle with lube. He covered the impressive manhood the Wraith called his own with the slippery liquid along the entire length and straddled Erik's hips. The Wraith grabbed his head and crashed their lips together in a hard and demanding kiss while Marco began impaling himself on the rocklike shaft until he could feel Erik's balls pressed to his skin.

His tight channel was quivering around the thick dick, but Marco was enjoying the slight pain of the stretching and was moving his hips in circle motions to intensify the sensation even more. Nobody had ever filled him so perfectly, Erik's glorious cock pushing on the right places to send waves of bliss through Marco's body. 

Marco broke the kiss and started to bob up and down, his eyes never leaving Erik's face. The sight was incredible. Erik was lying on his back, his soft mane hopelessly tousled around his with passion suffused face, his eyes half-closed and his full lips parted to let out all the sounds of pleasure, holding nothing back. 

Marco sped up his moves, determined to blow his Wraith's mind. He took Erik's feeding hand and slowly brought it to his lips to lick around the already opened and enzyme leaking slit. 

Erik screamed out and started to shudder heavily.   
"Marco! Oooohhhh, Marco! Maaaarcoooo!" the Wraith was sobbing Marco's name over and over like a mantra and the runner's heart clenched with emotions he wasn't ready to study further, so he concentrated on pleasuring his lover and bringing him into ecstasy instead. 

"Yes, Erik, give it to me, come for me! I want to feel your seed deep in me!" the runner was commanding his Wraith breathlessly, his lips numb from the enzyme that was dropping from his chin on his chest, intermingling with salty streams of his sweat. 

Marco was on the brink of his orgasm but he wanted Erik to come first and enjoyed the view, so he dipped his tongue into the slit and swirled with the tip and almost crushed Erik's balls with his desperate battering. 

The sight of Erik coming was glorious, his strong body was wrecked by heavy shudders, his beautiful face with an expression of utter bliss and the screams and roars of ecstasy were like music to Marco's ears. 

Marco could watch Erik like this forever, but he lost his own battle the very next moment. The tension in his body exploding into thousands hot streams spreading through his veins like lava and blowing his mind away the second Marco could feel Erik's fervent claim filling his secret core. 

The young man let out his own cry of total satisfaction and coated the abdomen of his lover with his milky release. Marco almost fell to the side but Erik caught him the very last moment and turned them around, covering his slim frame with his powerful figure, his cock still sunken deep in Marco's sensitive hole. 

Marco sighed contentedly and embraced his Wraith tightly with his arms and legs to keep them connected as long as possible. Erik was nuzzling his face against the runner's neck with dark purrs and Marco was reminded of the kitten once more and couldn't suppress a joyful giggle. According to Colonel Mitchell's principles he obviously had found out how to handle this Wraith pretty well. 

Erik rose his head and looked at him with eyebrow ridges lifted in silent question. Marco returned the gaze with a wink. "I just like it when you purr," and he wasn't lying, because he really liked it very much.   
Erik snickered in response and continued. "Well, it seems you like a lot of things I wouldn't expect,“ said the Wraith and licked the runner's chin clean.   
Marco blushed furiously as he sensed all the enzyme covering his skin but then snorted. "Yeah, because you're the blossom of innocence, right?" 

Erik started to laugh and Marco forgot how to breathe for a moment. Nobody should be so damned attractive. He just stared at his hunter, feeling the well known fluttering in his stomach and weird pain stinging around his heart. It was time to end this party before Marco would make a fool of himself. 

"Can I use your shower? I'll be quick and then will return to my room if you don't mind,“ asked Marco. He really needed time for himself. To find out how to deal with their new arrangement without losing his heart completely. 

Erik slipped out of him and moved aside, all good mood gone all of a sudden."Of course, Marco,“ was everything the Wraith said and reached for a shred from his t-shirt to clean his abdomen. 

Marco searched for his runner's clothes in a haste, forbidding himself to think about Erik's reaction. He would have enough time for thinking later. Now he needed to shower and get out until he still had some self control. 

Marco showered rapidly, making short work with drying and dressing up. He ran his fingers through his ruffled hair to bring those red- golden strands in order at least a little bit.

The runner took a deep breath and prepared himself for facing his enemy with benefits with a hammering heart. Marco was hoping Erik would let him go without further ado and that he would soon be in his room to calm his raging feelings down. 

His Wraith was sitting under the covers in the middle of the bed and looked tired and kind of sad. What the hell? Marco cursed inwardly and suppressed his urge to jump back in the bed, to embrace Erik tightly and to kiss the sadness from his beautiful face. 

"So good night?" said the young men instead and turned to head to the door not waiting for the Wraith's answer. 

Marco was almost in the living room when Erik's silent words stopped him. 

"Marco? Please, stay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by The Pegasus Alliance by amazing Blue_Night. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't expect any other readers than my dear Blue find their way to this story, but if you do, let me know your opinion. ❤️


End file.
